


dimple

by gguksae



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Divergence, Drabble, F/M, Multiple Pairings, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 06:57:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14806515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gguksae/pseuds/gguksae
Summary: Colt/Historia + "things you said after you kissed me"/"things you said with no space between us". Set in a universe where Colt and Pieck become allies with the heroes of Paradis. Mentions of Eren/Mikasa, Armin/Sasha, and Jean/Pieck. Requested by @pieck-aboo on Tumblr!





	dimple

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pieckaboo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pieckaboo/gifts).



> This is honestly long overdue and I apologize for the wait! Colt and Historia are my new favorite thing omgg.

He looks so good right now, it's _ridiculous._

Historia chews on her bottom lip, a subconscious action that often results in tiny beads of scarlet pooling to the surface of gaping petals. She stands aside Mikasa, reminding herself to breathe as she watches Eren adjust Colt’s tie. That should be her fixing him up the right way. That should be her standing within close proximity, close enough to where she can take in his sweet scent, share the same breathing space.

 _Huff, huff_ \- But it's Sasha’s entrance to the room that snaps her back to reality, watches as her friend stumbles in while still attempting to pull the point of her earring through the other side of her lobe. Armin is not even a foot away, arm hovering around her back so she doesn't fall. “Hey! _Thanks,”_ the brunette adds under her breath, to which Armin flashes a boyish grin and nods. “Everyone okay? We ready?”

“Yeah. Let's get this over with.”

“Eren!” The titan shifter stills as Mikasa’s fingers loop around his trousers, pulling him close to her person. “Your fly is down…”

“Oi. C-Cut it out, Mikasa…” Eren protests, flustered beyond belief. His hair is pulled back, preventing him from hiding any emotion and his girlfriend wasn't making it any better.

“You guys go on,” Historia encourages. "I'm right behind you.”

Jean turns. “Where's, uh-?”

“Behind you,” Pieck says as she comes up behind Jean, fingerpads pressing into the muscle of his shoulder blade.

Colt makes a beeline for the door.

He is stopped in place by a hand. A small, dainty hand.

“Historia? What's going - ” _Smack_. And soft lips shape themselves around his, slender digits pulling him close. Her bosom makes contact with his sternum and he surrenders with a groan, tilting his head and deepening the kiss with her.

“Hey,” she breathes in his ear.

“Hey.” Colt runs a hand up her spine,  and the other follows suite to cradle her face, almost as if he is holding porcelain with how gentle he is with her. _“God_ , you're so beautiful...I wanted to tell you as soon as I laid my eyes on you, but I didn't wanna speak out of turn.”

“You could never. Say what you want.” Historia leans up to twine her arms around his neck. “It's okay.”

Colt grunts, nodding. He's not used to having the freedom to speak freely without the risk of backlash just yet, even as a warrior. He is in foreign territory. An outcast. “Sorry…”

“Don't be. You look handsome.” Her voice trails off by the second sentence, and he chuckles shyly.

“Thanks,” he murmurs, leaning into the palm of her hand as it outstretches, releasing a sigh.

Historia tilts her head. “What is it?”

Only _everything._ “Nothing,” he insists as he leans, and she stretches to meet him.

He'll be sure to tell her later. After all, they had plenty of time.

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued..?


End file.
